onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stole my heart
Letra y traducción The night shines It’s getting hot on my shoulders ------- La noche brilla, comienza a hacer calor sobre mis hombros I don’t mind, this time it doesn’t matter ------- No me interesa, esta vez no me importa Cause your friends ------- Porque tus amigas They look good but you look better ------- Ellas lucen bien pero tú te ves mejor Don’t you know all night ------- No sabes que toda la noche I’ve been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round ------- He estado esperando que una chica como tú que venga alrededor, vuelta, vuelta Under the lights tonight ------- Bajo las luces, esta noche Turned around, and you stole my heart ------- Me volteé y robaste mi corazón Just one look, and I saw your face ------- Solo una mirada cuando te miré a la cara Fell in love ------- Me enamoré Take a minute girl ------- Toma un minuto cariño Steal my heart tonight ------- Solo roba mi corazón esta noche Just one look, yeah ------- Solo una mirada, sí I’m waiting for a girl like you ------- Estoy esperando una chica como tú I’m weaker ------- Estoy más debil My worlds fall and they hit the ground ------- Mis palabras salen y caen contra el suelo All life come on here -------Toda la vida, ven aquí Don’t you fail me now ------- No me falles ahora I start to say ------- Y empiezo a decir I think I love you but I make no sound ------- Creo que te amo pero no produzco ningún sonido Oh cuz all all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around ------- Oh porque toda mi vida he estado esperando que una chica como tú venga Under the lights tonight ------- Bajo las luces, esta noche Turned around, and you stole my heart ------- Me volteé y robaste mi corazón Just one look, and I saw your face ------- Solo una mirada cuando te miré a la cara Fell in love ------- Me enamoré Take a minute girl ------- Toma un minuto cariño Steal my heart tonight ------- Solo roba mi corazón esta noche Just one look, yeah ------- Solo una mirada, sí I’m waiting for a girl like you ------- Esperando una chica como tú There is no other place that I would rather be ------- No hay ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar Right here with you tonight ------- Justo aquí contigo esta noche As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you ------- Nos recostamos en el suelo y te envuelvo con mis brazos And we can stay here tonight ------- Y podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche Theres so much I wanna say ------- Hay tanto que quiero decir I wanna say ------- Que quiero decir Under the lights tonight ------- Bajo las luces, esta noche Turned around, and you stole my heart ------- Me volteé y robaste mi corazón Just one look, and I saw your face ------- Solo una mirada cuando te miré a la cara Fell in love ------- Me enamoré Take a minute girl ------- Toma un minuto cariño Steal my heart tonight ------- Solo roba mi corazón esta noche Under the lights tonight ------- Bajo las luces, esta noche Turned around, and you stole my heart ------- Me volteé y robaste mi corazón Just one look, and I saw your face ------- Solo una mirada cuando te miré a la cara Fell in love ------- Me enamoré Take a minute girl ------- Toma un minuto cariño Steal my heart tonight ------- Solo roba mi corazón esta noche Just one look, yeah ------- Solo una mirada, sí I’m waiting for a girl like you ------- Esperando una chica como tú I’m waiting for a girl like you ------- Esperando una chica como tú Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Jamie Scott, Paul Meehan. *Los productores son: Brian Rawling, Paul Meehan. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:Canciones